haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Volume 11
Light Novel Volume 11 is the eleventh and final volume of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. The volume is written as an epilogue. The cover art depicts every member of the Neighbor's Club. Summary Time of people enjoying their life flies. Kodaka and his friends go through fulfilling days with friends and lovers. Friendship, Romance, their course in life and family.. and coming graduation. kind of uncool youth love comedy, epilogue. Afterword Ahh, what a nice youthful life! A million letters just to write a single word. Speaking of which, as said before, this single book serves as the epilogue, "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai" Volume 11. This long journey spanning 11 books was way beyond what I expected before. In the end, I've managed to push through the ending that I have planned since the very start without any problems. The conclusion of a youthful life in a school setting was what was important to me personally. Pulling off what seemed funny to the readers but is actually a serious story about the adolescent life of Kodaka, Yozora and the others... did I manage to pull it off? Without the help of my illustrator Buriki-san, my work wouldn't have taken off as far as it is now. To the end, I thank you for everything. To my first editor Kurita-san, my second editor Iwaasa-san, and my third editor Oorui-san, as well as everyone involved who remain fired up to the end, thank you for your hard work. It was nice meeting you guys. Also, to the people involved in the manga, the anime, the LN and the movie, you all have been a great help to me. Working with everyone has been a great experience for me, and I had lots of fun. Especially the insert song, "FLOWER", which I will cherish my whole life. And, above all, I thank you, Dear Readers. You've been here all this time, and you've supported me all the way, no exaggerations. Thank you. I hope from deep in my heart that everyone will have a bright, dazzling future ahead of them. Although this story ends here, Itachi's comic serialization is still continuing, so please keep on looking forward to it. The omake section in the tankoubon will include a commissioned commentary. Also, with the help of Shogakukan Gagaga Bunko's Iwaasa-san and Kantoku, who had collaborated with me in "Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Universe", I've started a new work entitled ''"Imouto Sae Ireba ii."'', which currently has two volumes. I've poured the experiences and feelings I've encountered into this story, so you can consider it to be Haganai's "child work" or something like that. From "Haganai" (ha ga nai, "no teeth") to "Ireba" ("dentures"). A new youthful life begins. By the way, the abbreviations are completely unintentional. While singing to the tune of "FLOWER", Yomi Hirasaka Chapter List Gallery Volume 11 Cover Illustration.jpg Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai LN illustration.jpg Volume 11 Image 12.jpg Volume 11 Image 11.jpg Volume 11 Image 1.jpg Volume 11 Image 2.jpg Volume 11 Image 3.jpg Volume 11 Image 4.jpg Volume 11 Image 5.jpg Volume 11 Image 6.jpg Volume 11 image 7.jpg Volume 11 Image 8.jpg Volume 11 Image 9.jpg Volume 11 Image 10.jpg LN Vol. 11, ch 8.jpg Gamers store edition vol. 11 cover.png|Gamers Limited Edition cover vol 11 limited edition cover.png|Limited edition cover Haganai Light Novel Advertisement.jpg|Announcement Twitter post. References Category:Light novel